GoGang: Christmas Special
' '''is an episode of the ''GoGang series. Sypnosis The GoGang are decorating the HQ for both Pingy's birthday and Christmas. But suddenly, they hear the news that Santa Claus has been kidnapped! Plot The GoGang were Decorating the HQ for both Pingy's birthday and Christmas. Sophie and Preston were putting ornaments on the Christmas tree, while Chrome stands here, doing nothing. W.I.P Cast *Paul as Igor the Mii and KingKool720 *Kayla as Sophie Otter, Toriel and Jelly *David as Preston Evergreen *Kimberly as Peanut *Shy Girl as Baby Butter *Young Guy as Pingy Animatronic and James *Salli as Kokona Haruka *Jack DeSena as Chrome * as Galaxia *Ivy as Flandre Scarlet *Brian as IA, Mr. Brian and Mettaton. Frisk is also in the special, but does not talk. Transcript The Story *see the words "Igor, King Kool, Sophie, James, Pingy, Chrome and Oliverwestern present..." then the title of the special. *to a snowy GoCity. *see The GoGang HQ. *to inside the HQ. *GoGang are decorating the HQ. *Igor: "Put this here, put that here...hmmmm...." *and Preston are putting ornaments on the Christmas tree *Preston: "We're getting the hang of it!" *Sophie: "Indeed. We're getting it now!" (drops an ornament, but picks it up) "Whoops!" *is there doing absolutely nothing useful *Chrome: "Good work guys, keep it up. I'll just keep supervising." *glares at Chrome *Igor: "Chrome, you're lazy." *Chrome: "Yeah, I won two medals for it." takes a sip from a soda can and throws it to the gang "Use that as an ornament, it'll remind you of my... essence." *(James rolls his eyes.) *Pingy: "Guys! Today is my birthday in Dec. 18!" *Chrome: "Then why didn't you tell us earlier, scrub?" *Pingy: "Just wanna keep it a secret." *James: "What's the point of that?" *Sophie: (clumsily tries to put the star on the Christmas tree with Preston holding her up, she accidentally lets the star go, which lands on top of the tree) "That was close." *(The star falls down on Preston's foot) *Preston: (kicking the star back onto the tree with his foot) "Yow!" *Sophie: "Thank you, Preston." *James: "We missed a ___phie moment. :(" *(Igor glares at James.) *James: "Sorry." *lays on the floor and gets his computer out *Chrome: "Well, time to be absolute garbage and play some Undertale." *Igor: "Can you actually help us, Chrome?" *Chrome: "Nah, I'm too lazy." *James: "So he admits it." *Igor: "Kokona, do you agree that Chrome is lazy?" *Kokona: "Yeah." *Chrome: "Yawn... I'm gonna go to bed. Bye. equips a 3DS and goes upstairs" *Pingy: "Well, guys, are we gonna celebrate both my birthday and Christmas?" *James: "Not on the same day, duh." *Chrome: "Later, sleep is more important. I'm gonna go catch 'em a-- I mean, go to bed... catch some "Z" Unowns, I guess." *Igor: "OK...?" *sighs. *Igor: "Chrome is too lazy." *Pingy: "Yeah, what a lazybones." *sits in the sofa. Kokona sits next to him. Igor turns on the TV. *News plays. *Mr. Brian: "Breaking news! It has been reported that Santa Claus has been kidnapped!" *Chrome is upstairs, actually sleeping. "Z" Unowns appear flying from his head. *Chrome: Zzz... zzz... the letter "Z" repeated numerous times to give the impression of snoring... *Pingy : "CHROME WAKE UP, YOU SON OF A-" *Chrome: "up as the Unowns disappear Gah, okay, what?!" *Pingy: "Stop being lazy and get back to work, you slob!" *Chrome: "But I am working! I'm cheering you on in my sleep." *Pingy: "If you don't get out of bed, I will throw your Undertale copy out of the window!" *hangs Chrome's Undertale copy out the window. *Chrome: "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY BABY!" goes downstairs *to the rest of the gang watching the news report *Mr. Brian: "If someone rescues Santa, then the holiday spirit will ring again!" *Igor: "Guys, we have to save Santa!" *Kokona: "A-agreed." *James: "Wait, Santa is alive? And he really breaks into people's homes?" *to a close-up of James' creeped-out face. *Galaxia: "Well, alright then." *James: "Galaxia? How long have you been here?" *Galaxia: "I was here the whole time, you're the one who invited me!" *sitcom laugh track. James facepalms. *Igor: "We don't have time for this! Let's go!" *gang go outside. *[Azure Lake from Sonic 3 plays.] *Chrome: "Can I go back inside now? I've met Santa before. He's sort of a... jerk." *James: "Yeah, he seems kinda creepy." *Igor: "No! We've got to save him!" *Kokona: "What Igor said!" *Igor: "We should ask Frisk and Toriel for help." *James: "BANDWAGOOO-" *Igor: "BE QUIET, JAMES!" *IA: "Please don't drag them into this, once they're in, THEY'LL NEVER COME OUT" *Chrome: "DID SOMEBODY SAY UNDERTALE LET'S GET THEM NOW AS A MATTER OF FACT" equips a device from his storage compartment and shoots it at the wall, causing Frisk and Toriel to appear *Toriel: "Chrome... that is the third time this week." *Frisk: agreefully *Peanut: "Hi. What can you do for us?" *Sophie: "Can you help us save Santa on our journey?" *Toriel: "Well, a journey seems quite exhilarat--" *Chrome: I'll give you every pie recipe ever. *Toriel: "I mean, if it's to save another dear life then I suppose I can guide you." *Frisk: shrugs *King Kool: "does anyone know I'm here" *James: "No, you're not here." *tries to push KK away on a hand truck. *King Kool: "HELP IT'S THE JAMESPHIE TRAIN" *glares at King Kool. *Igor: "May I have to shove Preston and Ino down your throat, King Kool?" *Toriel: "Oh dear. That sounds rather violent... why not talk to him gently instead?" *Igor: "I apologize, Toriel. It's just, Jamesphie jokes trigger me pretty hard." *Sophie: "It triggers me quite hard, too." *Preston: "Yeah, especially since I prefer Sophie." *Toriel: "It will be alright, everyone. All is forgiven. Now, let's not have that be a bothersome problem." *Frisk: nod *Igor: "I guess we should move onwards, right guys?" *Kokona: "Sure thing!" *Sophie: "What are you waiting for? Let's get down to business!" *Chrome: "Ehh, sure, let's go... so I can beat up Santa. The guy took my luNCH MONEY" *Galaxia: "What would you need lunch money for?" *Chrome: "What? Just because I'm a robot doesn't mean I don't have to eat food you racist lil--" *Toriel: "Settle down, everybody, we do not need to let this escalate into an argument." *walks up to the gang. *Ino: "Did somebody call for me?" *James: "Hi, honey!" *Ino: "I suppose you were forgetting someone, but it's alright. I joined in at the right time." *Igor: "Well, now that everyone's here, let's save Santa!" *Kokona: "Yeah!" *Chrome: whispers "You got this comin', Santa. That's for the lunch money I lost." *steps outside and waits for the others. Galaxia waits as well. *Igor: "...What." *Chrome: "We don't have all day. I wanna get revenge, Santa ol' man." *Igor: "Revenge is a terrible idea, Chrome." *Toriel: "...I suppose I agree with Igor. After all, why not work things out the appropriate way?" *Frisk: agreefully *Chrome: "I SWEAR TO GOD" *Kokona: "You will end up in the bad kids list if you keep doing this!" *Chrome: "I DON'T NEED MY COUNTLESS SINS TO BE BE JUDGED BY SANTA" *Igor: "Are you gonna listen to us aleast once?!" *Kokona: "Listen to Igor, Chrome!" *Igor: "Yeah, listen to me, aleast once!" *Chrome: "...you know what? Fine. Let's go." *Igor: "Good robot." *gives Chrome a piece of metal pie. *Chrome: "...you know, I can eat regular food-- screw it, let's go." *takes the metal pie and uses a teleporting device to go home, get into his car, and teleport back inside of it. *Chrome: "Alright, scrubs, get in." *gets in. Igor and Kokona also get in. *Ino: Igor, I have a question. *Igor: "Yes, Ino. What is it?" *Chrome: driving "You mind if I put on some tunes?" turns on the radio and the car loudly blasts heavy metal *Jelly, Baby Butter, Preston, and Sophie quickly cover their ears. Baby Butter starts crying and Preston grunts in disturbance *Jelly: Too loud! *Peanut: Can you at least turn it down? *Sophie: Agreed! It's hurting our ears! *Toriel: "Chrome, they are all complaining. Do you mind if you change it to something we can all agree on?" *Ino: Igor--WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT SHOVING ME AND PRESTON DOWN KK'S THROAT?! *Igor: "I have to do that every time KK ships Sophie with James! I hate Jamesphie!" *Chrome: "Fine, fine. What about this?" messes with the radio and ends up breaking it "Well, good job, goat mom. Now we ride in silence." *Sophie, and Preston sigh in relief *Sophie: "The good news is that the noise stopped, but the bad news is that there'd be no music to enjoy." *Jelly: "Instead of the radio, how about if I sing a holiday song?" *Sophie: "As long as we get it right, then we could do it. Have you guys written any original holiday songs?" *Preston: "Not me. I only wrote poems and jokes about the holidays." *Sophie: "Wait a minute. Remember the version of Jingle Bells that I made up back in 6th grade?" *King Kool: and covers his ears "No." *begins to cry *King Kool: "Fine." *Chrome: "Gas is gettin' low, guys. I'm gonna steal some from that gas station over there. Create a diversion." over to the gas station *Toriel: "I don't th--" *Chrome: "Shoot, someone's coming! Create a distraction!" *Galaxia: "...nah, I wanna see how this goes." *Chrome: "WHAT?!" up the car "Nevermind, let's go!" drives away with full gas *Preston: "Any chance that you have a spare movie player? I wanna watch A Charlie Brown Christmas!" Good Ending only work on this once the main story is done, m'kay? Bad Ending only work on this once the main story is done, m'kay? Trivia *Igor and Kokona Haruka have their first christmas kiss in this episode (Abeit in the Good Ending only.) *Chrome's Undertale copy is Chrome's baby, according to Chrome. *TGB1 doesn't appear in this episode, but he is mentioned by Pingy in the bad ending. Category:GoGang productions Category:GoGang